Hobbledehoy
by Avalonolava
Summary: Violet Lyons has been ruthlessly teased by Teddy Lupin and his group know as the Debauchers for the last 6 years. This year, however, she has made it her goal to seek revenge on a egotistical band of miscreants. With the help of Professor Longbottom's daughter, Violet's seventh year should be a interesting one.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Violet Lyons, contrary to what you might hear. A very obnoxious boy by the name Teddy Lupin made it his life goal First Year to make sure I was addressed by any other name besides my own.

The names he suggested to students were: Lanky Lyons, Vast Violet, Invisigirl, and Vapid Violet. Not very original (or very good), but highly effective.

His lovely attempt to make me unknown has succeeded, and he and his group of troublemakers walked gracefully to the peak of irresistibility. I may sound a little bitter, but as luck, or my friend Lexi would have it, I am now going to blow Lupin's tiny brain out of the water.

Alexis "Lexi" Verte is my best friend. She's a muggle, but we're as thick as thieves. We've been mates since we were in dippers, and I trust her with my life. When I told her of magic and how I'd be disappearing for 10 months out of the year, she said "Alright." without a second thought.

Anyway, Lexi gave me a much-welcomed makeover this summer, which will hopefully stun the boys, especially Lupin. Lexi's makeover wasn't a "Make me slutty" makeover; it was a "Discovering your inner beauty and making it shine" makeover. I have to say, I'm rather impressed. I actually look like what a seventeen-year old girl should look like!

I never took much consideration for my looks the past few years, but I managed to make myself presentable. Now with my new haircut and new sense of style I think this year will go along perfectly. Now all I have to do is get Lupin to wish he had never proclaimed me an outcast.

"Vi! Are you ready to go?" My mother called from downstairs. I looked in the mirror at my new haircut once more, before grabbing my bag and trunk and descending to the living room.

My mother was dressed in muggle attire, as usual, and had a happy, comforting smile on her beautiful face. I had always admired my mother. Despite my father running out on us, she had never had let that bring her down. She was probably the most independent woman I had ever met.

"Are you excited for your last year at Hogwarts?" My mother asked, while we walked outside to the car. I opened the trunk of car and lifted my trunk inside it.

"Sure." I answered, shrugging. I was sort of excited, but only because I wanted to finally get my revenge on Lupin. I doubt my mother would approve. My mother laughed lightly as she got in the car. When I got inside the car, Mother had started the car and backed out of our driveway.

The ride to the station was relatively quiet, besides the radio playing. I was thinking so deeply about my revenge plan, I didn't realize we had arrived at the station.

"Vi!" My mother snapped her fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump.

"Sorry! What happened?" I asked, startled.

"We're at the station." She replied, with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, right!" I unbuckled my seat belt, and got out of the car. My mother had already gotten my trunk out of the car, so we both walked onto the platform.

"This will be the last time I get to run through this wall." My mother said nostalgically as we approached the wall in-between platforms Nine and Ten. I smiled, took my mother's hand, and ran through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾.

I looked around at all the families saying goodbye to their children, some parents crying. It made me smile to see how much parents cared about their kids. I turned to my mother, who took me in a loving hug.

"I love you, Sweetheart!" My mother exclaimed whist hugging me.

"I love you too, Mom!" I hugged back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Despite my mother being a Muggle, she accepted the Wizarding World like a new member of the family. I was always thankful for that, after hearing stories if peoples' parents proclaiming their children "freaks of nature" after receiving their letter from a silly school named Hogwarts.

As we let go of each other, my mom smiled and patted my cheek, "Be good!"

I stifled a laugh. "Aren't I always?"

My mom simply smiled, and took her hand from my cheek as I turned to get in the Hogwarts Express.

As I walked onto the familiar train, I was once again reminded of my friendless existence. I had plenty of acquaintances, but none who honestly cared about my well being. I sighed, and then sat down in an empty compartment, as usual. I took out my idea book; I wrote down any idea that would pop into my thoughts. It could be an invention, a story, or perhaps a prank to play on Lupin (I had only begun to write the pranks just recently). Any idea I had ever thought was in this book.

Once the train left the station, I was delightfully surprised at my peaceful solitude. Every year, Lupin and his gang would single me out and tease me relentlessly. As this thought crossed my mind, however, I heard the familiar voices of the Debauchers. That's what Lupin's band of merry men called themselves, as if they were gang of sorts. I never understood it, and probably never will.

As the voices got closer to my compartment, I hid my idea book, just in case. Lupin peered into the compartment across from mine, and then turned his gaze to my rather empty compartment. He smirked, but it wasn't the smirk of a boy up to no good; it was a smirk of flirtation.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Lupin opened the compartment door and strolled casually in, three other boys following obediently.

"Who do we have here?" A taller boy, with dark hair behind Lupin asked.

That's Drew Corner: one of the finest boys next to Lupin. Or so I've heard from the girls in my dormitory. The other two boys weren't extraordinary, but they did have an aura around them. The decent looking blond was Rupert Hartington, while the stout, shorter fellow was Johnny McMaggins. Rupert was the moral of the group; he always made sure he mentioned his concerns before ultimately joining in on their pranks. Johnny, on the other hand, was the almost too willing part taker. I'm pretty sure that the boys keep him around only to hear him complement them.

As the rest of the boys took their seat, Lupin stood before me, with an amused expression, "I don't believe we've met." he took my hand and lifted it up to his face to kiss. I blushed, only a little, since I had never had a boy kiss me anywhere before. It was definitely not because Lupin was in any sense of the word, attractive.

Pulling myself together, I managed to remember my plan.

"Ah, but I do believe we have." I said with amusement.

Lupin's expression didn't change, "I think I would remember meeting you, Gorgeous." He winked. "Is there a name to go with that lovely face?" Oh he's laying it on thick isn't he? I don't look _that_ different for Merlin's sake. I thought he was dating Victoire… Those two are always on and off, but I digress.

"Well most people know me by, Lanky Lyons." I watched with pleasure as Lupin's face of amusement changed to horror. He dropped my hand like it was on fire.

"Lyons?" He shouted angrily.

Johnny almost laughed, but covered it up with a cough.

"Like hell you're Lyons!" Drew exclaimed with slight amusement in his voice.

I turned my gaze to Johnny, "I should know who I am, shouldn't I?"

"You can't be Lyons, you're-" Rupert began, but I cut him off.

"Attractive? No longer lanky or vast?" I suggested spitefully, standing up looking directly into Lupin's blue eyes. He looked incredulous; he wasn't sure what to say or do anymore. I felt accomplished.

"Well, if you lot are done gaping at me like a school of fish…" I left the compartment, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. My heart was beating wildly; I had never had the guts to stand up to the Debauchers. I smiled, steadying my breath and continued down the hallway and spotted a compartment with only one girl inside.

I knocked, and slid the door open, "Could I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

The girl, who had the most beautiful long brunette hair I had ever seen, looked up with a dreamy expression on her face. Somehow this expression didn't make her look insane; it made her look even lovelier.

"Of course you may." She smiled, closing the book that was in her lap.

I smiled and took a seat across from her.

"I'm Felincy Longbottom." She smiled, holding out her hand. Oh! She's Professor Longbottom's daughter. I took her hand and shook it, "I'm Violet Lyons."

"That's a lovely name." Felincy said in her dreamy voice.

"Thanks." I smiled, "Yours is too. So what are you reading?" I asked glancing at the book on Felincy's lap.

"100 Ways to Catch a Billywigg!" She exclaimed. "My house was swarming with them this summer. They are quite useful in potions."

"Are they? I've never seen on before." In fact I had never even heard of one before.

"Seriously?" She looked outraged. I smiled at her seriousness, and nodded. She proceeded to rummage in her school bag, and took out a jar. I looked on in amazement, "Whoa..." I breathed, taking the jar and looking at the many creatures in the jar. They couldn't have been bigger than my fingertip, and flew so quickly I almost didn't believe I was looking at real creatures.

Felincy looked on excitedly, before I gave her the jar back.

"Aren't they lovely?" She asked, while stuffing the jar back into her school bag.

"They are certainly interesting, to say the least." I admitted. They reminded me of bees; I hate bees. I've never been stung by a bee, nor to I intend to anytime soon. My mother had been stung once and it looked painful. Too painful.

After this introduction, Felincy and I continued to talk. We talked about our favorite classes and favorite teachers. Despite Felincy's placement in Ravenclaw, we seemed to be on the same page about most of our favorites.

"Oh! It looks like we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon!" Felincy exclaimed, looking outside. I also saw the familiar landscape moving quickly past the window.

Felincy stood up, "I'm going to go get dressed in my robes."

"I probably should too." I said, also standing up. I was comfortable in this compartment, and I wasn't sure if the Debauchers were out looking for me. I don't doubt that they had a new prank for this term, and I'm quite positive it revolves around me. Taking a quick breath, I strode from our compartment to the changing areas. Again, luck must have been on my side because none of the Debauchers seemed to be around. I quickly changed into my Gryffindor robes, and returned to Felincy's compartment. I could see the castle from the window and felt giddy for the new year. My last year at Hogwarts was about to begin… and I'm not quite sure I'm ready.

The feast was spectacular, as it usually is at the beginning of the school year. Headmistress McGonagall addressed all the rules we usually hear at the beginning of term, and made an announcement directed at the Debauchers.

"All students should remember that elaborate pranks to embarrass the staff or fellow students _will not_ be tolerated. If any student is found using Dungbombs, Canary Creams, Portable Swamps, Ton-tongue Toffees, or any other Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product will find themselves in detention for a month." Headmistress looked directly at the Debauchers who were all nudging one another. Professor Merryweather, the current Potions Master, began to laugh, but quickly began coughing to excuse himself.

"Ahem. Now first years, it is important that you…" Headmistress McGonagall continued.

Keeping my gaze towards the Debauchers who were also looking in my direction. Rupert moved his finger across his throat, smiling. I rolled my eyes in response. It was amusing that Lupin was so upset at our meeting on the train, though I do have to admit that I am a little worried about what prank they could be planning. I'll have to check my food with a charm to make sure none of the "delights" from a Skiving Snackbox find their way into my meals.

"… Prefects will take you to your common rooms. If you get lost along the way, just ask myself or any number of the staff for assistance. And so, this concludes the first meal of the year! Please go to your dormitories, we don't want to assign any detentions the first night." She once again took a moment to glare at the Debauchers.

Everyone got up from their tables in a rush. I could hear many of the girls near me talk of the Debauchers, and their plans to "snag" one of them this year. I smiled sighing; I was never one of those girls to obsess over a boy, especially a boy who had no future investments. The Debauchers were all like that; they cared about the girls for a moment, and then moved on. It shouldn't bother me that much since it hardly effects me, but they're mistreating women! Us women have to stick together against such treatment! … Then again, the girls who flaunt themselves to the Debauchers aren't the kind of girls who would share my opinion.

As I walked towards the Grand Staircase I took note of how many students there were this year. I also noticed that I didn't spot Lupin's constantly unusual hair color upon those stairs. I casually glanced behind me, and thankfully didn't see him or his crew tailing me.

"Oi! Lyons!" A voice in front of me exclaimed. I turned to see Drew Corner through the crowd, to which I turned back around and kept walking.

"Wait up!" He pushed his way through the students and caught up to me.

"What do you want Corner?" I asked with as little concern as I could muster.

"Well," He began smugly, "I think it would be a good idea if we went to Hogsmeade together."

I looked over at him, almost missing a step on the stairs. I had never been asked out to Hogsmeade so my first reaction would have been "YES!" However, in this situation, I was not at all trusting of this boy. "Pardon?" I finally replied, still flabbergasted.

"Hogsmeade, with me. Some butterbeer perhaps?" He continued to smirk, and cocked an eyebrow at me.

Just as I was about to respond with a thousand reasons no, another voice interrupted. A very familiar voice. "Corner! Who are you talking to?" Lupin's voice sounded too close for comfort.

Drew's smirk faded, but the amusement continued to shine through his blue eyes.

Not that his eyes sparkle, or anything.

Lupin finally appeared at my left, sporting a teal-blue hair color. Ridiculous. "Lyons?" he asked in that disgusted tone he reserved for my name. Drew, who was at my right stayed silent, but began to smile. Was that the prank? To ask me out?

"Why the hell are you talking to her?" Lupin asked Drew, incredulous. We all stopped walking, to the dismay of many students trying to get to their dormitory.

"Maybe, instead of being a dick like you Lupin, he was trying to be nice." I said, not hiding my grin, deciding to play into the game Drew was playing.

"Ha! You're dafter than I thought, Lyons." Lupin chuckled as if he was enlightening a young child. I was fuming, but trying to hide it. It wasn't working too well; I could tell by the smug expressions on their faces.

"Aw, so you do think about me outside of these pleasant encounters." I smiled, feeling quite witty. Lupin stared at me appalled I could suggest such a thing, whilst Drew stifled a laugh.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lyons?" Lupin bitterly replied. I noticed that teal-blue hair of his was gaining some red steaks.

"Obviously, _you_ do." I snapped. Lupin looked completely gob smacked at my retaliation.

Drew climbed the stairs quickly, as if he knew that Lupin was about to blow a fuse. I wasn't sure if I should take Drew's hint and leave as well, but Lupin was already rushing up the steps, yelling at me, "You're going to get it Lyons!"

I looked around as a few of my fellow Gryffindors looked at me in shock. I pushed back my hair self-consciously, and started up the steps at a steady pace. The Debauchers were already angry with me because of the train, and I'm sure this little rendezvous was not going to ease their fury.

As I walked into the familiar room of red and gold, the chatter was almost deafening. Everyone was talking about their classes, and their summers, and anything else they could bring into the conversation. I looked around for the bulletin board, so I could find out what classes I had tomorrow. Hopefully I had at least one class with the Ravenclaws, so I could have Felincy to talk to.

The strong scent of butterbeer was overwhelming, though it did smell delightful. It reminded me of Hogsmeade. Approaching the bulletin board, I noticed a lot more flyers promoting Quiddtich; Perhaps I'll try out this year. I'm a decent beater. Finally looking over at the timetables, I sighed, relieved. I had Potions and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. This should insure that I would not seem like a total social outcast.

"Violet?" A very feminine voice asked.

I turned around to see a sweet looking girl, "Um, yes?" She looked like a first year, timid.

"The boys over there told me to give you this." She held out a small package, maybe the size of Klondike Bar. I looked over in the direction the girl had nodded, and saw the Debauchers, all smirking, sitting on the table. This should be good.

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you…"

"Stephanie." She finished for me, smiling.

"Yes, thank you Stephanie." I carefully took the package. She smiled and walked away, feeling accomplished. I walked past the Debauchers, and threw the package into the roaring fire. Naturally, it exploded into little fireworks that probably would have exploded in my face had I been stupid enough to open it. Dusting off my hands in triumph, I turned to see the Debauchers disappointed faces.

I walked over to them, "Seriously? You thought I would open it?"

Johnny was the only one to reply, "We figured you'd live up to your new nickname: Ludicrous Lyons."

Lupin looked at Johnny in an annoyed fashion (for reasons unknown to me), and then smiled, "I do believe we have a new favorite name for you Lyons."

"What's yours? Teddy 'the twat' Lupin?" I retorted, crossing my arms. Lupin jumped down from his sitting position on the table to stand, well, tower over me.

"You know, Lyons, I wasn't going to plan an elaborate prank to embarrass you in front of all of Hogwarts, but you've just changed my mind." He said in a low voice, scowling.

"Ooh, I'm scared." I said in an equally low voice. Our faces, despite his height, were nearly 6 inches apart. Noticing this, I became slightly flustered, but tried to conceal it.

"Teddy!" A shrill voice squealed. Both Teddy and I turned to see Victorie Weasley, standing with her hands on her hips. I never liked Victorie. She was always gloating about her Veela heritage. She didn't like me much either, but I never really understood why. It probably had to do with her alliance with the Debauchers.

"Teddy, who are you talking to?" She asked, while looking me up and down.

Lupin distanced himself from me, and turned to his on-off girlfriend, smiling. "Oh, nobody. She's nobody." He said in a bitter tone, not unlike the tone Victorie constantly used with me.

"Yes, I'm nobody." I agreed, with a sly smile. Now why would I need to be a nobody to Lupin when Victorie is around?

Johnny laughed, "Nobody- Ouch!" I looked to see Johnny rubbing his side, while Rupert looked on as if nothing had happened.

Drew slid off the table he was sitting on and put his arm around my shoulders. "She's a friend of mine."

I looked over at him befuddled. "Uh, wha-"

Drew interrupted, "Lyons here has been-"

"Lyons?" Victorie shrieked, before she began laughing. "She's not Lyons. Lyons looks like the giant squid."

Oh, so she does know who I am. Not only that, she dislikes me for her own reasons, not because of the Debauchers. How reassuring.

Drew noticed my face getting red out of frustration with her. "Well, look at her now eh?" He shook me, with his one arm around my shoulders. Victorie looked me over again, and then grabbed Lupin's hand possessively.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, _Lyons_?" She glared at me, "Maybe somewhere you're accepted?"

I plainly smiled, "Right." I moved away from Drew, and excused myself from their little group, and _thankfully_ no one tried to stop me.

She really irritated me. In fact, she irritated me more than Lupin. I suppose that was why they were "perfect" for each other. At least tomorrow I wouldn't have to withstand their highly annoying presence. Plus, tomorrow was Transfiguration; that class is my favorite.

I walked up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory, glancing back towards the Debauchers and Victorie Weasley, all of whom were all staring right back at me. I have a feeling that tomorrow won't be as uneventful as I had hoped


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of classes is always the same: hectic. The first years are constantly late to their classes, or getting lost in the massive castle. I almost feel obligated to help the little twerps; however helping them wouldn't excuse my tardiness to my classes.

Luckily, I had not had any run-ins with the Debauchers, which led me to believe that they were probably planning a terribly awful prank against me. Although, Victorie had spotted me in the Great Hall and had "accidentally" spilled cranberry juice all over my uniform.

Unfortunately, she simultaneously uttered a spell that prevented me to conjure the stain out. Stupid wench. I'm sure she didn't imagine that with that stain, which was all over my chest, most of the boys who hadn't noticed my existence before, sure noticed it now.

As I walk into Potions class, I am well aware of the boys in the class. Most are talking amongst themselves, but a select few are openly smirking at me. I'm torn between feeling flattered and annoyed.

"Hey babe, why haven't I seen you around these parts before?" A _very_ attractive, brunette hair, green-eyed Ravenclaw nods in approval at me, as I pass his desk in Potions. I feel my face get hot, and smile before taking my seat behind the boy.

Felincy is already in the seat next to me, reading what looks to be a book about rare plants found in the Forbidden Forest. It's probably one of her father's, Professor Longbottom, books.

As class is about to begin, the Debauchers manage to slip in, and take their seats about 3 desks away from Felincy's and mine. Lupin glanced back at me before his attention was drawn to Victorie who had scooted her stool closer to his.

Felincy looked up casually, "Why was Teddy Lupin looking at you that way?"

"He hasn't forgiven me for my introduction on the train," I shrugged.

"He sure has an attachment to embarrassing you," Felincy observed smiling. Attachment isn't quite the word I would use, but she had a point. Lupin probably teased me because I was an easy target. I was not friends with anyone in his social group, nor did I stand up for myself much in the past. Obviously my retaliation caught him off guard, which caused this little "war" if you could call it that. Not much had happened so far to show it was a war.

Taking out my notebook, I flipped through the pages until I found some sketches of prank plans I had written during the summer. They weren't very good, but they could work if acted out properly.

"Alright! Alright!" Professor Merryweather shouted to calm the chatter that had begun to take over his class. Everyone quieted down as Professor Merryweather continued, "Today we will be brewing a simple Befuddling Draught. Very useful! Now, if would turn to page 50, we shall begin the lecture, before you destroy your cauldrons."

I took notes vigorously, only pausing when a balled up piece of parchment landed on my desk. I glanced over at Felincy to see if she was the one who passed the note, but she was simply drawing a creature I had never seen before.

Curious, I opened up the parchment to find a drawing of what I think was supposed to be me, but I had a lion's mane, and a tail. It was the silliest drawing I'd ever seen. Towards the bottom of the page, it said "Lanky Lyons".

I suppose this was supposed to make me feel angry or embarrassed, but I had seen this before. My 4 year old cousin, Josephine, drew me a picture similar to this for my birthday. So, all the drawing did was make me giggle, reminding myself of Josephine. As I balled up the parchment again, I glanced towards the Debauchers and spotted Drew looking at me.

When I met his gaze, he quickly turned away giving no indication that he was responsible for the drawing. Turning my attention back to Potions, I saw that Professor Merryweather was putting his lecture notes away, and getting ready for the actual brewing.

"Those notes should be sufficient enough for you all to get high marks," He smiled slyly; probably realizing that half of the students didn't take notes.

"We have one hour left, so let the brewing begin!" He said excitedly. There was a collective groan as the students who didn't take extensive notes got out their supplies.

Felincy turned to me, "This should be easy." She sounded very confident, which was a fair way to think since we both excelled in Potions.

I left Felincy to heat up the cauldron, whilst I went to get the ingredients from the cupboard. As I was picking up a jar full of sneezeworts, I was bumped out of the way by Rupert.

"Excuse you," I said bitterly, as I steady myself.

Rupert snorted a laugh, "Me? You're in the way, Lyons."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to our table. The boys' attempts at embarrassing or annoying me were dully noted. I still had a small fear that they were going to pull the prank of all pranks on me, but I hadn't seen that look in Lupin's eyes that he always has when a prank is about to unfold.

Not that I always go about looking in his eyes like that. Just a small thing I noticed.

By the time the hour was up, our potion was borderline perfect. Smiling in triumph, I turned to Felincy.

"I believe our first potion was a success," I announced.

Felincy smiled, "I think so too." Her dream like voice was beginning to grow on me; it sounded less odd and more soothing. Professor Merryweather strolled over and glanced into our cauldron.

"Hmm…" He grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred the potion around, causing it to glow faintly. "Yes! This potion is flawlessly made. 10 points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Of course Lyons gets perfect marks. She's always sucking up to the teachers," Lupin scowled.

"Watch your tongue Mr. Lupin! You wouldn't want to lose the points you just gained," Professor Merryweather stated with a small smile. He seems to get amusement out of Lupin's resentment towards me.

"Yes, Professor," Lupin replied, not masking his annoyance. I kept my gaze on him, ready to react if he was to jinx me behind the professor's back, but he simply stared at me with a stern look. Professor Merryweather walked away, to the next table, scribbling away on his parchment whenever someone made a mistake.

After class Felincy and I walked through the corridors together, taking our time to get to the next class.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Ancient Ruins. It's so interesting, though I wish that the professor would talk more about Aquavirius Maggots, I've spotted mentions of them in some of the scrolls, yet Professor Binns refuses to acknowledge their existence," She answered, a little irked.

I smiled. "What exactly are Aquavirius Maggots?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Felincy. She looked excited to explain them to me. "They are creatures that live in water, and they look a lot like brains. My mother saw some in the Department of Mysteries when she was 15!"

"Whoa, that's amazing!" I exclaimed. The Department of Mysteries! That _is_ incredible! Her mum must be one of the few that went with Harry Potter.

"That's where my mother and father met. Well, not exactly. But they grew closer after that." Felincy smiled fondly, like she was proud of her parents.

I smiled too. "That's so lovely."

Before Felincy could respond, a familiar call rang out behind us, "Ohhh, Lyons!" It was Drew. He has found me quite easily lately.

Felincy eyed me, and gave a sort of mischievous smile before walking quickly ahead of me. I gave her a confused look, but she had walked away before she could have noticed. What does she know? Or does she even know anything? Why am I even asking these questions? Maybe I am getting parin-

"I see you waited for me," Drew said with a smirk.

"Actually, I was lost in my own thoughts," I reply, sourly. I can't help it; I have no reason to be civil to the boys who teased me relentlessly for 6 years.

"Aw, now don't sound so angry. It's only some polite banter." Drew held out his hand as if to say, "Shall we continue?" I tried not to look too put out and continued walking with Drew, only because I didn't want to be late to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I see you have a knack for Potions," He stated, at what seemed to be an attempt to get a conversation going.

"Yes I do. All seven years I have." Now, I'm not trying to guilt trip him, I'm just trying to make him understand that I still haven't forgiven any of them.

"But of course. I remember 4th year when you surprised Professor Merryweather by correcting his instructions to the sleeping draught." He smiled, looking for my reaction. He remembered that?

"Uh, yeah. That was a while ago…" What else could I say? He's proving himself to be caring, not a prat.

"Well, it's hard to forget moments like that. You were so… valiant." I turned my head to meet his look of… passion?

"Valiant?" I asked plainly. Drew locked eyes with me, and turned towards me.

"Drew, what are you-"And that's when I felt his lips moving against mine. My first kiss. All at once my stomach was filled with butterflies and I had almost no idea where I was.

I quickly regained thought, and pushed Drew away, '"What the bloody hell was that?" I yelled in outrage. Drew looked as smug as a… well as a guy who just kissed a girl.

"Had to get it out of my system. You can't blame me, at least not now," He smirked.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I was tempted to wipe my mouth with my sleeve, but decided against it.

He looked me up and down, "Well, you're fitter this year. I mean, look at you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Okay, this has to be a dream. I mean, never would I _ever_ imagine one of the Debauchers snogging me in the corridors for everyone to see.

"I…I need to get to class." I swiftly turned on my heel and walked as quickly as my feet would allow me. As I approached the hillside a thought bubbled to the surface of my mind.

Was this a prelude to the prank?

Was this the prank?

Was Lupin watching from afar?

* * *

A week passed since any of the Debauchers talked or attempted to annoy me, and I can't say that I was pleased. I have a feeling they've been planning their next move, providing that Drew's kiss was the start of a prank. At least I don't fancy Drew, so if they are trying to hurt me using that kiss it's not going to work.

Approaching my common room, I quietly said password to the Fat Lady and walked in. "Ooh! Look who it is!" A high-pitched snobby voice called as I stepped into the common room. It was Victorie. This should be good...

"Need something, Victoire?" I asked, with a bored tone.

She walked, no, _bounced_ towards me. "Drew told us all about your little rendezvous the other day." She motioned towards the other girls that stood behind her, looking annoyingly perfect.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied lamely.

She giggled loudly. "Oh please, Violet." She never uses my first name- I didn't even know she knew my first name. "Having Teddy as a boyfriend has its perks. The rest of the Debauchers tell me _everything_." A smirk was plastered all over her pretty little face.

"I'm sure it does," I said, trying to get past them. It was a weak gesture; I knew they wouldn't let me off that easy.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Victorie scolded stepping in front of me. "You don't really think we'd let you off that easy? Anna here fancies Drew, and she almost had him asking her to Hogsmeade, until yesterday when he told us that he had his sights on a girl who "_made his heart feel like it was on fire_"."

Well, this was news to me, and apparently bad news to Anna. She was the platinum blonde standing behind Victorie. If looks could kill, I would be dead one hundred times over. She must really fancy Drew. Then again, I'm still sure that this was part of the prank, so I'm not feeling _that_ guilty. Although, I will admit that whenever I thought about the kiss I got butterflies in my stomach. I blame hormones.

"I highly doubt that Drew was talking about me, Victorie," I stated, as if it was completely obvious.

She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Well why don't we ask him?"

I turned around to see Drew and Johnny walking through the portrait hole, laughing and smirking as usual. Oh joyous me.

"Drew!" Victorie smiled, calling him over. A smirk crossed over his face as his eyes caught mine. He and Johnny walked over, Drew looking me up and down, and Johnny just looking at the brunette standing next to Anna.

"Good evening Ladies, Lyons." Drew greeted us, keeping his eyes transfixed to me. It made me uncomfortable, so I crossed my arms.

"Drew, we were just talking about you. About who you'd like to take to Hogsmeade this weekend," Victorie said, with a diabolical smile.

"Oh yes, Hogsmeade. Well I was thinking of asking Lyons here," He said without pause, then turned to wink at me. Anna stared directly at me with a horrid expression. Yikes.

I forced a laugh. "Maybe you should take Anna instead," I offered. Her expression softened.

"No," He replied bluntly. "I want to take you." Anna's face looked as if it was about to explode from shear frustration. Victorie had a smirk the size of Russia plastered on her perfect face.

"I think I'm busy this Saturday," I lied. With little conviction, I might add.

Drew's smile didn't fade, so I decided to do what I thought would take those smirky little expressions off their faces. Well, at least off Victorie's.

"Alright, Victorie... You caught us," I exclaimed loudly. "Drew and I have been secretly dating since this summer. We tried to keep it a secret from everybody because we knew Lupin wouldn't approve. Obviously we couldn't hide it from your _brilliant_," I tried to tone down my automatic sarcasm, "mind."

At this point the entire common room stopped whatever they had been doing to hear my tale of secret love. I glanced at Drew, who was in shock. Ooh, did I mess up his perfect prank? Victorie looked like she was going to murder me.

I smirked and took Drew's hand in mine. "Isn't that right, babe?"

He had a look of slight admiration for the way I twisted the situation around, but quickly regained his rational thoughts, "Uh I, uh…Yeah. That about sums it up." He smiled.

"What?" Johnny exclaimed. "You never said- Gah!" Drew quickly elbowed Johnny hardly in the ribs in order to shut him up either for my benefit or Victorie's. I have a feeling it was a bit of both.

"Of course I didn't tell you Johnny. You're a bit of a blabbermouth," He said through gritted teeth, maintaining his smile. I did have to admit that holding his hand was a bit odd. I almost wanted it to feel nice, but I had to remember this was part of the scheme. Who's scheme, you ask? Honestly, I have no idea at this point.

Victorie was steaming. "What?" She hissed.

This made me smile, "What Victorie?"

She crossed her arms; I suppose to stop her from punching both Drew and my lights out. Victorie stood quietly for a moment, and then gave a reply, "When are you planning on telling Teddy?" I felt some of the blood leave my face.

Drew responded quickly, with ease, "The next moment I see him."

"That will be an interesting conversation." Victorie taunted.

I looked over at Anna, and the other girl whose name I didn't know; they both looked suddenly untouched by the situation. Victorie made a "let's go" signal with her hand, and walked out of the common room with her minions.

Almost immediately I tried to take my hand back, but Drew kept his grasp firm and turned to me. "Well, well, well Lyons. I did not expect you to do that," He smirked. I'm sure he didn't. I didn't even expect it.

"Yes, well I've learned a lot over the past 6 years," I commented. "Now let go of my hand. We can pretend it never happened."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Lyons. You told Victorie we're dating and she's sure to tell Lupin. There's no going back now." As if to emphasize his point, he brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. I turned scarlet, and pulled my hand away.

"Wait, wait, wait." Johnny interjected. I had forgotten he was there. "This is part of the-" PART OF THE WHAT?

"NO, Johnny. Now shut up and just play along," Drew threatened. So this was part of some prank they were planning. This meant a change in plans for the Debauchers.

"Alright, no going back," I agreed and then leaned in close not afraid that he would kiss me; his facial expression told me he was too shocked to. "But that does _not_ mean we'll be snogging all the time." I moved past him and Johnny, and made my way up to the Girls Dormitories.

As I glanced back I saw Drew turn to look at me with a smirk, "Clever girl."

* * *

I didn't go back into the Common Room until it was dinnertime. By that time most students had already descended to the Great Hall. It was almost too quiet as I walked into the Common Room, which alarmed me for a couple of reasons. Most of those reasons relating to the Debauchers. Feeling the need to escape the deserted room as quick as possible, I dashed towards the portrait hole running into a body entering the common room.

"Slow down, Lyons." None other than Teddy Lupin, stated. He stood calmly, arms crossed.

"Oh it's just you Lupin. What do you want?" I asked. I wondered if he knew about my and Drew's new "relationship". I had no doubt that Victorie could keep it to herself.

"Heard about you and Drew," He said with an amused tone.

"And?" I asked mimicking his stance by crossing my arms. I felt uncomfortable with only Lupin and myself in the room.

"I'm pretty sure Drew would have told me of his- I mean, your escapades." I saw a small smirk cross his face.

"Escapades? Like what our snogging sessions?" I snorted a laugh.

"Yes," He answered right away.

"W-well, maybe he found it too personal for you to know about." I tried to say with conviction. I knew this lie was far fetched, but I never really thought about how Lupin would react. I mean, why would he be upset?

He raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, Lyons. Perhaps we all underestimated you," He said with a playful look in his eyes.

_A playful look in his eyes?_ Good lord, I have been reading too many romantic novels.

"I've been trying to show you that for years. Can I leave now?" I made to maneuver around him, but he sidestepped so he was still in front of me.

"Just because you think you've outsmarted the Debauchers," He started.

"And Victorie. Although, she's not too hard to outsmart…" I interrupted, smirking to myself. Lupin almost smiled, but immediately frowned upon remembering who I was insulting.

"Just know that you should watch out," He threatened.

"For what? The ominous prank that is made for me and only me that you've been talking about for 2 weeks, yet it hasn't happened yet?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're perfecting the prank," Lupin said defensively. "And now that you and Drew are "dating" it complicates things."

I smiled. This unplanned turn of pranks has seemed to be in my favor. It seems that Lupin is unsure of the reality of our relationship.

"Aw, how upsetting," I laid on the sarcasm. "Can I go now?"

Lupin barely moved aside, but directed his hand to the portrait entrance. I watched him carefully as I walked past.

Upon my entrance into the Great Hall I was reminded that I was dating Drew, the moment I heard Victorie's shrill voice.

"Oh, Violet!" She called from the Gryffindor table. A fair number of people looked over at me with odd expressions. I was sporting an odd expression myself, before forcing a smile as I approached her and the rest of the Debauchers, excluding Lupin. Drew had that smirk of satisfaction on his face as he motioned for me to sit next to put his arm casually around my shoulders and went in for a kiss, which landed on the side of my mouth.

"Hey sweetcheeks," Drew greeted.

I gave him an brief unamused face at the sound of that pet name. "Hello _pumpkin_," I said, trying to lay my flirting on thick.

I looked over at Rupert, who seemed at ease despite not knowing about Drew and me. Drew probably filled him, whether with the truth or not I couldn't know. Johnny looked a bit put off, probably because he didn't know about this plan. Or maybe because he couldn't grasp his small brain around the plan that Drew had probably told him. Johnny was never the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Where's Teddy?" Victorie asked all of us. I shrugged nonchalantly, unsure if I was supposed to divulge the little chat we had in the common room only moments before.

"I think I saw him in the Common Room as I left," I replied casually.

Victorie narrowed her eyebrows, "Oh?"

Drew pulled me close unexpectedly which made me want to pull away, until I remembered why he had his arm around me to begin with.

He whispered into my ear, "A bit of advice: don't ever tell Victorie where Ted really is. Especially you, because she hates you." Well, I knew she hated me, but why was I not allowed to tell her where her boyfriend was?

He then proceeded to kiss my neck causing me to giggle involuntarily since I had never been kissed there before. I suppose that was what Drew was going for though, by the look on Victorie's face. She looked back at ease, as much as she could anyway. I looked towards the doors of the Great Hall and spotted Lupin walking through, getting winks and giggles from the girls nearest to the doors. Victorie immediately looked towards him at the sound of giggling. It's like she has some type of Lupin Radar. Which I'm sure she does.

"Teddy!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and magically not tripping. Lupin smiled and continued to walk over to the table, kissing Victorie as he sat down. Blech. Two people I dislike kissing. Not exactly a sight I wish to see before I begin eating.

Speaking of eating, I'd like to. I looked at the food that was placed in-between Victorie and me, and was delightfully surprised. My favorites: Chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. Reminded me of my mum's dinner. It definitely made me feel relaxed after all the craziness with the Debauchers recently.

"So Violet," Rupert began. "How are you liking Transfiguration?"

I turned to my left, where Rupert sat. "Oh, um, it's a lot more interesting this year," I said. That was the biggest understatement of the year.

Rupert was being awfully nice to me. Well, honestly he's always been the nicest to me out of this group so I shouldn't be too surprised. We've just never talked before for obvious reasons. Rupert gave me a sincere smile and nodded in agreement. I smiled back, before finally eating my food.

I almost felt hopeful about this situation after Rupert's small, but significant, gesture of friendliness but I had to remind myself that the grand prank still hadn't happened. Just because I had worked my way into the inners of the Debauchers meant in no way was I invincible to their teasing.

Little did they know I had begun to work on a prank too. How's that one saying go? Fight fire with fire?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: It's been a very long while since I picked up (opened) this story (document), but I really wish to continue so I gave it a go. It's un-betaed, so I'm sure there are some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

If you had told me this time last year that in a year I'd be "dating" one of the Debauchers as well as taking part in a pranking war, I would have laughed in your face and quickly run away. Yet, here we are at Three Broomsticks, and I'm sharing a butterbeer (that has two straws) with Drew Corner.

I'm currently sitting between Drew and Lupin at one of the six seated tables near the fireplace, and feeling rather… awkward. Drew has his arm around my shoulders, sipping some butterbeer out of that mug that has two straws. Madam Rosmerta called it the "Couple's Mug".

This is _ridiculous_.

This is utterly and totally unreal.

"Teddy, could you _please_ get me another butterbeer?" Victorie asked, sounding a bit like a woman talking to a small child.

Rupert and Johnny were seated to the right of her, placing Rupert across from me. I'm pretty sure only he and I are the only people at this table that look appropriately awkward.

"Of course," Lupin replied, pushing his chair back and heading towards the counter.

I looked at Drew who motioned me to drink some butterbeer out of our "Couple's Mug". For appearances sake, I've been doing a lot of things I'd rather not do with Drew, including (but not limited to): snogging, playing footsie, _matching sweaters_, sharing food, and currently sharing a butterbeer like we're a couple out of the 50s.

As Lupin made his way back to our table, a little thought popped into my head. A thought that I could only explain was the result of that devil on my shoulder who was constantly screaming,_ "Prank him! Jinx him! HEX HIM!" _

I quickly took my wand out underneath the table, and muttered the words for a singing jinx. If the Debauchers weren't going to prank me first, I might as well have a little fun with my own pranks. Besides, I've waited long enough to inflict some pranks on these boys.

Lupin placed a mug of butterbeer down in front of Victorie. "_For you_," he sang, and then immediately covered his mouth.

_**Yes**_! By the look on his face he was notexpecting his words to come out like a serenade.

I attempted to hide my laughter by sipping more butterbeer, but I ended up snorting it out my nose. Drew immediately withdrew his arm from around me and started laughing at my expense.

"Real smooth, Lyons!" He exclaimed, doubling over with laughter.

"_Lyons! What did you doooo-wop-de-__**DO**_?" Lupin was still standing at the edge of the table, fuming. His eyebrows were turning a shade of maroon, causing me to laugh even harder.

"N-n-nothing Lupin!" I was clutching my side, trying to stop laughing. Drew was cracking up beside me, along with the two other Debauchers while Victorie looked at us all like we were loons.

"I need to powder my nose," she said getting up abruptly and stomping off to the ladies room. She really does _not_ have a sense of humor.

"_LYONS, FIX THIS!_" Lupin tried to shout, but it came out more like a desperate power ballad yell.

I continued to laugh. "Sing us the Gryffindor chant, Lupin!" I shouted. Most of the students around us were either laughing, or shouting various songs for Lupin to sing. He growled, taking out his wand and pointing at me.

"_Rictusempra!_" He sang loudly. I had the sensation of hundreds of hands tickling me all over, causing me to squirm in my seat, howling with laughter. Everyone around us starting laughing harder, including Lupin. His laughs sounded unreal with the jinx in effect.

Finally, Madam Rosmerta walked over muttering the counter curse to both our hexes (thank Merlin for her knowledge of counter curses, she'd probably seen this a thousand times before). I'm sure we were causing quite the scene. Johnny, Rupert, and Drew immediately stopped laughing at us, and I straightened up in my seat trying to have some dignity after that little display.

"Now! If you lot don't stop making a scene in my pub, I will see you aren't let back in!" She threatened, before bringing two fingers to her eyes, then pointing them to us. As she walked off, Lupin sat down in his seat begrudgingly.

"I cannot believe you did that," Lupin stated looking ahead, towards the door. He sounded somewhat in awe, and someone peeved. I didn't blame him, because I got him good.

I smirked, "Got you pretty good, didn't I?"

He turned to look at me, now a sporting a mischievous grin. "If it's a prank war you want, Lyons, it's a prank war you'll get."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Lupin," I replied in what I hoped was a threatening tone.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he sneered.

"If you two are done with the sneering and the eye hate-sex, I would like to inform you that Victorie is heading back over," Drew said, seemingly bored with our threats.

I turned red at the mention of eye sex, because that was certainly not what Lupin and I were doing. We were _threatening_ one another. That's how it's done; you must stare intensely so your opponent becomes frightened.

We all were silent as Victorie sat down once again, looking unamused. "Are you still a jukebox, Ted?" She questioned, taking a small sip of her butterbeer.

"No. I got it sorted out," he replied, looking to me from the corner of his eye.

"Great! Shall we all go to Madam Puddifoot's?" She asked, looking to us excitedly. I knew my face wasn't hiding my disapproval, but luckily Johnny spoke out first.

"Do we have to? It's all frilly and pink," he moaned. "Me and Rupert don't even have dates."

"Whose fault is that? Besides, Teddy promised." Victorie looked to Lupin with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Could I get away with it, I'd make a gagging face. After being around the Debauchers these past couple weeks, I know it would make them laugh.

"Well, I wanted to see the Shrieking Shack…" I said after a moment's silence. As much as I love torturing Lupin, I'm not up to enduring the same treatment at Madam Puddifoot's.

"And who am I do deny my girl what she wishes?" Drew asked, not masking his relief. He quickly stood up, and grabbed our coats. I smirked as Drew helped me with my coat; Lupin's face looked slightly pained at the thought of the teashop.

I will admit that during the past 4 weeks, I have grown to enjoy the company of the Debauchers so it's only right I invite Rupert and Johnny to accompany Drew and me. Upon my offer, they stood up quickly and said a quick goodbye to Lupin and Victorie.

As we all exited, Drew came close. "Guess that means no snogging session, eh Lyons?" He whispered.

Naturally I elbowed him in the ribs, which only caused him to laugh. _Boys_.

[break]

Instead of stopping by the Shrieking Shack, we ended up heading back to castle. Shortly after entering the castle, Rupert and Johnny went their own way leaving me with Drew.

"Any plans this mundane afternoon, Miss Lyons?" Drew asked me as we walked past the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Grand Staircase.

"Charms homework, reading, relaxing, not having to worry about being jinxed," I listed, in a dreamy like voice to emphasize how wonderful it would be.

"Sounds boring," said Drew.

"It would to you, but for me it's heaven." We walked onto one of the moving staircases, and paused as it began moving.

"Did you ever think that maybe our pranks gave you notoriety, rather than make you an outcast?" That took me off guard. What kind of question is that?

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You constantly blame us for your lack of friends and social life, but I think you use it as an excuse,"Drew explained, not that it made me understand any better. I didn't _choose_ to have no friends!

"Even if what you were saying made sense, it's not like your teasing and pranking helped." I looked around uncomfortably, and noticed the stairs weren't taking us to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'm just saying that you aren't completely terrible to be around, so I think you chose to be an outcast all these years," Drew continued nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or hit you," I replied. Drew smiled at the comment. The stairs stopped, and we both walked onto the landing.

"What floor is this?" I asked, looking around at the other landings around us to see if I could locate how far we were from the common room.

"Not sure," Drew replied, also looking around. "Only one way to figure out where we are though." He looked over at me and smirked, before walking off the stairs and down the hallway. I looked around once again, deciding to follow him. It's not that I had any plans anyway.

The corridor was filled with suits of armor and cabinets; nothing too out of the ordinary. Even still, I didn't remember this floor.

"For a mysterious floor, I'm not seeing anything very… mysterious," I said walking beside Drew.

"You have absolutely no desire for adventure do you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We're in a school." At my reply, Drew rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"So," I begin again awkwardly, "why are you still pretending to date me? We could stage a break up."

It _is_ a valid question.

"Because then Victorie would set me up with her goonies. I'd rather pretend date you than really date them," Drew explained. I shrugged in agreement. There wasn't any terrific disadvantages to being Drew's girlfriend.

"And once you admit you are attracted to me, we can really get things going," he said with a smirk and winked at me.

I shoved him playfully as we walked. "Don't hold your breath." We arrive at the end of the corridor, however there are two separate corridors going off to the left and right.

"So, this floor is a floor of corridors?" I looked down both ends of the corridors, a bit confused.

"Sounds like a riddle you'd hear from Peeves," Drew said, obviously amused.

"I take left, you take right?" I offered, motioning left with my hand. Drew nods, now looking excited.

As he runs off, he shouts, "Call if you find something!"

I sighed, and began walking down the corridor. All of the corridors on this floor are laid out the same. Same topiaries, same tapestries, same suits of armor…

Come to think of it, I think this floor might be the floor with a secret Potion's cupboard… Or was it just a regular broom cupboard?

"Oi Lyons! Come here!"

Sounds like Drew found something. I make my way back to him where I see him standing before a large entryway.

"What is this?" I asked. I've never seen this door before. For all I know it could be a door that just opens into the wall like a cartoon.

"Teddy calls it the Room of Requirement. He learned about it in 5th year when he had to hide from Filch, and it just appeared. His uncle told him the lore about it. Apparently if you really need to go somewhere or find something this room will appear if the person truly needs it," Drew explained.

Pretty neat.

"So what is that you "truly need" right now?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"An adventure!" Drew exclaimed, sporting a mischievous smile. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. I followed him, because who am I to back down on a silent challenge? He says I'm not adventurous? I'll show him adventurous.

It was incredible! The room had seemed to give us a never ending storage room; there were chairs stacked upon chairs, and thousands of cabinets. The castle is so huge! Why would they need to put anything in storage?

Drew walked over to a display that had clear orb sitting on a pillow.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

He shrugs in return, tapping the glass of the display. "No idea. I've never actually been in here when it has looked like this."

"Let me guess, you only were in here when it was a broom cupboard," I suggested, not hiding my amused expression.

He chuckled. "I won't deny that, but there were plenty of other occasions for using the room other than snogging."

I walked to a cabinet and opened it to find old Quiddtch trophies. "Oh look!" I exclaimed, as Drew walked over.

"They're just trophies," he replied, obviously unimpressed. Wish I could say I was surprised by his response, but I'm not.

"Well, why don't you go find something more interesting?" I closed the cabinet doors, naturally giving Drew a glare.

He rolled his eyes and walked further into this apparently infinite storage closet, if one could call it that.

"Care for a fly, Lyons?" Drew called out, another isle over. I walked around the piles of chairs to meet him holding a broomstick.

"What for?" I asked, looking above us. Sure, the ceiling was high, but flying about a room that looks like it's about to fall apart did not scream "fun" to me.

"Because you are a pansy ass Gryffindor who should learn to have a little fun," he replied. What a prick.

I narrowed my eyes and reached for the broom, determined to prove him wrong, but Drew moved it out of reach.

"How much do you trust me?" He asked, looking, once again, like he was up to no good.

"Barely at all when it's my life on the line."

"Well, this doesn't stake your life, just your saturday evenings if we're caught."

"What are you on about?" This does not sound like something a Miss Violet Lyons should do. Then again, most of the things I've done this year have not been "something a Miss Violet Lyons should do".

Drew walked towards me. "You and I take a spin around the castle on the broom… and perhaps set up a couple of portable swamps for Filch to find."

A prank that is not focused on ruining my hair or my clothes? I felt my face give away my excitement for such an offer.

"And none of those swamps will find their way into my dorm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you forget them in your bag." He paused, obviously understanding that I didn't trust him. "Debauchers honor!" He crossed his finger over his heart.

"Okay then," I said, smiling,

Drew mounted the broom, and motioned for me to sit in front of him. This should be an interesting ride. I oblige him, and take my place on the broom. Drew puts his arms around mine to grip the broom, and leans into my ear.

"Don't even think about turning this broom a wrong way," he whispered, as if trying to be suave. In return, I elbowed him away, causing him to laugh. I turn to look at him.

"And don't _you_ even think about grazing my chest," I said.

"You take the fun out of every situation, Lyons," Drew said shaking his head. He took about ten of the portable swamp boxes out of his hands and handed them to me. I put most of them in my bag I had slung around my shoulders, and kept a couple in my hands ready to throw them. I had to admit that I felt excited about taking part in such silly pranks. Drew then kicked off the ground sending us flying towards the entryway of the Room of Requirement, as Drew had called it.

"I'm just saying that I don't believe we're at the stage of our relationship where boob grazing while flying around the castle under threat of detention _whilst_ throwing portable swamps everywhere is okay." I explain, barely containing my smirk. Drew steered the broom swiftly out of the room, and I looked behind us to see the door quickly vanish from sight.

Drew laughed loudly, I suppose not expecting that sort of response from me. "So when will it be okay for your fake boyfriend to go for the boob graze? When we're making love potions in Slughorn's* class? Oh, throw one there!" He pointed at the landing of the 6th floor corridor, as we flew out of the floor we had just found.

I suppose that's another 7th floor? Gods, Hogwarts is confusing. I quickly throw the box, which explodes instantly. Vines and what looks like moss sprout out of the box and twist up the wall and over the landing causing it to look as if there was no landing. I hear a few students shout in disgust and a few laugh. Excellent.

"Yes actually! When that happens, because obviously Slughorn would _definitely_ approve such a potion, you may graze my boobs." Drew and I laugh a while we zip through the 4th floor, dropping a couple more of the boxes covering the clock tower.

"I'm going to remember this moment, and when Slughorn-"

"If, and probably _never_." I interrupt him.

"And when Slughorn assigns that potion in class, I will willingly, and with all concentration, graze your boobs." He steered us down the tower and out into the courtyard, flying above the wooden bridge.

"Throw one in the bridge," Drew whispered into my ear. I am not keen on getting this close with him when we are by ourselves. Not that we're doing anything that implies anything romantic. It just seems so… normal. I follow is order, and throw another box on the bridge.

I'm getting a very sweet satisfaction with defacing school property… This is probably not a good thing.

"Enjoying your _misadventures_ with a Debaucher?"

"Well, I can't very well say no when you have me this high in the air," I teased. It's just harmless flirting. Drew laughed in reply.

"And we didn't get caught, which definitely improves upon this endeavor," I continued.

"_Improves this endeavor?_ What are you? A Jane Austen character?" He snorted a laugh at my expense.

"You know of Jane Austen?" I question, in an accusatory tone.

"I haven't read her books if that's what you're thinking. I simply know of her existence. However, now that you mention it, I do know some girls swoon when a man uses lines from said novels," he said thoughtfully.

"A man, huh? I take it that you and the Debauchers never use them then." This flirting is so by the book, I don't know what to make of it.

"Very funny, Lyons."

"I have my moments," I smile. "So, where to now?" I turn my head to catch a glimpse of the driver of this broom.

He shrugged, leaning into me which made me feel nervous. We flew around the Owlery, making a turn back towards the castle.

"I think Ted is waiting for me in the Common Room," Drew said, steering us towards the Gryffindor tower.

"So, we're going to climb through the window?" I ask, as we slow towards the Boys' Dormitory windows. Well, I assume it's the Boys' Dormitory because I would assume Drew would want us appearing from said location.

See, I'm thinking ahead _**as**_ a Debaucher.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of an open window which was, indeed, revealing the Boys' Dorm. "After you, milady," he said, grabbing hold of the windowsill to pull us close.

However, I was not at all feeling safe removing myself from this levitating broom to this window which was about… I'd say… _5 million feet off the ground!_

"Um, I don't think I can do that," I said, grabbing hold of the broom.

"Sure you can," he said with no pause. "I'm holding the windowsill, and the broom. You won't fall."

I know he's trying to reassure me, but I'm not feeling that confident. Throwing swamps throughout the castle? Sure. Flying around entrusting my life with a Debaucher? Fine. This? _Nope_.

Sensing my hesitation, Drew sighed. "Okay Violet," he began, already distracting me from the current objective with his usage of my first name, "I'm going to hold onto you your waist, and you're going to have to trust that I won't drop you."

I nod in response, letting him grab my waist while I reach for the windowsill. I ungracefully latch myself onto the window sill and slowly tug my body over, as Drew assists me, so only my legs hang over the side. I can hear Drew laughing, and probably getting an eyeful so with one final grasp and I make into the dorm.

"Enjoyed the view, did you?" I yelled at him as I sat on the floor. All I got was a laugh in return, before seeing his smug mug enter the window with all the grace I lacked.

Prat.

"We should make afternoon flights a daily activity," Drew suggested, throwing the broom onto what I assumed was his bed. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Not if we end up climbing into the Boys' Dormitories every time."

"Well, I could always escort you to the Girls'," Drew smirked. I give him a unimpressed look, before heading for the door.

"Wait, wait," Drew exclaimed, walking up to me as I turned to face him. "We need to fix something." He reached up and ruffled my hair, and I naturally batted him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit put aback. Drew returned his hands to my hair.

"Giving you 'I was just snogged well and good' hair," Drew explained, putting his hands down, satisfied with the outcome.

"Well if my hair has to suffer, as does yours." I ran my hands through his hair messing it about, while Drew smirked all the while.

"You know, if you would just give in and let me snog you properly as a boyfriend should we would not have to waste so much energy pretending." He waggled his eyebrows. Oh brother…

I rolled my eyes. "Mmhmm," I hummed before walking down the stairs to the Common Room.

When I finally took in my surroundings, I noticed the rest of the Debauchers plus the always lovely Victorie were staring at me and Drew. Well, at least our disheveled appearance is convincing. It's always reassuring to know that most of Gryffindor House believes that I am "getting some", as the 3rd years say now.

Despite all this nonsense, I still have prank ideas bubbling in my brain. Hopefully the next couple weeks will prove successful with such mischievous endeavors. I might even prank Victorie.

Could you imagine?


End file.
